The present invention relates generally to quantitative luminescence imaging systems (QLIS) and more particularly to systems for quantitative measurement of low level luminescent reactions in electromagnetic fields in the areas of chemiluminescence assays and thermal microdosimetry.
Luminescent enzymic and immunoassays that require quantitative measurement of low level luminescent reactions in electromagnetic fields are described in copending U.S. applications by J. L. Kiel, Ser. No 06/652,856 titled "Microchemiluminescent Assay System", and Serial No. 06/804 819 titled "Method of Prevention of Oxidative Injury". In the past the measurements were taken by transferring a sample from an RF waveguide in which it is irradiated to a luminometer in which the luminescence is measured using a photomultiplier tube. A principal disadvantage of this method is the relatively long elapsed time between the irradiation of the sample and its measurement in the luminometer.
U.S. patents of interest include No. 4,575,433 to Spurlin et al, which discloses a chemiluminescent cell 10 used to monitor industrial reactions which might be poisoned by sulfide and which involve the emission of photons The system as shown in FIG. 4 of the patent comprises a photomultiplier tube (PMT) and a counter for producing a digital output. Pat. No. 4,193,963 to Bruening et al is concerned with a process and detector for determining organic and inorganic chemical substances in qualitative and quantitative ways by chemiluminescence with ozone. An optical system for viewing the reaction comprises a filter, a photomultiplier tube 17, a data converter 22 and a recorder 23. Pat. No. 4,435,509 to Berthold et al discloses using chemiluminescence in immunoassay processes involving the measurement of light emission In FIG. 1B of Pat. No RE 28,940 to Komline, Sr. et al an electrophoresis cell 22 is viewed using a lens 28, video scanner 44 and computer 36. Pat. No. 4,529,855 to Fleck shows a radiation detector for use in a microwave oven. It comprises a microwave-responsive gas mixture in a sealed container that sustains a white glow to provide a positive indication that the microwave oven is in operation. Pat. No. 4,128,340 to Fender et al discloses a low light level viewing system that includes an image intensifier 10 and eye piece 12